DeInKo
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: <html><head></head>Tenten es la nueva integrante del equipo de infiltración de Konoha, un grupo, hasta ese momento, formando exclusivamente por hombres. Ahora Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto tendrán que aprender a trabajar (¡Y vivir!) con una chica, que de novata y débil no tiene nada. A.U. TentenXNeji, NarutoXHinata, ShikaXTemari</html>
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: INTRODUCCIÓN.**

:::::::::: TENTEN ::::::::::

Desperté muy de mañana en la lujosa suite que el comandante Fugaku Uchiha, en nombre de todo el departamento policiaco de Konoha , había reservado para mí. Un poco demasiado lujosa para mi gusto, pero verdaderamente esplendida.

Tome mi celular del buró para verificar la hora: las 7:00 am.

Se supone que mi cita con el el comandante Uchiha es a las 10 de la mañana así que me tomo todo el tiempo que necesito para ducharme y arreglarme. Después de todo, la primera impresión siempre es la más importante.

Después de mi ducha me seco el pelo y me pongo unos ajustados pantalones de mezclilla grises, y una camiseta blanca. Zapatos de tacón negros. Mi anillo de plata, regalo de Temari. Mi juego de pulseras de obsidiana, regalo de Gaara. Y un cordón negro que me pongo en el cuello, que contiene como dije una letra M de oro, que era de mi mama, una perrera, que era de mi papá y una pequeña llave que me regalo Kankuro el día de nuestro segundo aniversario, y que abre el candado que el mismo trae siempre al cuello

-_**Muy al estilo de Sid y Nancy, Tenten** _–me dijo aquella vez

Me cepillo el pelo, recogiéndolo en una coleta alta, y me maquillo muy levente. Lista para mi primer día de trabajo. Y solo son las 8:30.

Sin nada más que hacer, arreglo mis maletas. Si todo salía bien en esta entrevista, esta misma noche dormiría en la casa de concentración del escuadrón de infiltración del departamento de policía de Konoha.

Un nombre bastante largo, en Suna lo llamaban simplemente: "Los infiltrados". Pero ni hablar, cuando estés en Roma…

Master of Pupets de Metallica empezó a sonar en mi celular. Era el tono asignado para Kankuro

**-¿Hola?**

**-¡Buenos días! Hace un calor de la fregada aquí, pero estoy seguro de que Konoha está muy fresca**

**-De hecho, sí. ¿Cómo estás? Ya te extraño**

**-¿Qué cómo estoy? Nena, si tú me extrañas yo estoy en algo así como depresión post partida de Tenten. Gracias a Dios que traje conmigo a casa a esa rubia anoche, ya sabes, para que verificara que no me cortara las venas o algo así. Espero que no te moleste.**

**-Claro que no me molesta. Saludame a Temari**

**-¡¿Cómo supiste que la rubia era mi hermana?!**

**-Porque me amas demasiado como para meter a alguien más a tu casa mientras no estoy. Por cierto también te amo**

**-Lo se bebé. Pateales el trasero a esos imbéciles de Konoha**

**-No sabrán ni que les pego tan duro**

**-Esa es mi chica** –suspiró – **Mierda Tenten, el trabajo no será igual sin ti aquí.**

**-Lo se cariño, pero esto es…**

**-importante para ti, lo sé. Como sea. Me voy, tengo que pasar a dejar unas cosas con Gaara antes del trabajo. Piensa en mí todo el día**

**-Solo si tú piensas en mi todo el día.**

**-Sabes que sí.**

Y colgué.

Me puse un blazer negro, mi bolsa de mano blanca. Cogí mis maletas y baje a recepción para entregar mis llaves.

Cuando entre al estacionamiento busque con la mirada mi pequeña Jeep liberty roja. Cuando por fin encontré mi auto, y amontone mis pertenencias en él, maneje fuera del hermoso hotel cinco estrellas.

Tenía menos de una hora para llegar a la comisaria.

:::::::::: NEJI ::::::::::

El molesto sonido de la alarma de mi celular taladrando mi cabeza. Resaca. Un… amm… ¿Un cuerpo desnudo junto a mí?

Mierda. Estaba en problemas.

¿En qué maldito momento decidí meter una chica a la casa anoche?

Con cuidado de no despertar a la pelirroja junto a mí, me levanto de la cama y apago la alarma.

Me pongo unos boxers y asomo la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación.

En momentos como este agradezco no tener un baño propio, pues así agarro mi ida al baño como pretexto para ver si la zona esta despejada.

Afortunadamente sí.

Entro al baño me lavo los dientes y la cara. Preparo en mi mente lo que le voy a decir a la chica y salgo sigilosamente de nuevo.

Tengo que sacarla de casa antes de que alguno de los chicos despierte y se dé cuenta de lo que hice.

Cuando entro a mi habitación la encuentro vestida con una falda rosa y una blusa negra, sus zapatos en su mano y se encuentra inclinada hacia mi buró escribiendo algo.

Cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia se gira para encontrarme y sonríe descaradamente

-**Trabajo, me tengo que ir. Pero pase un buen rato anoche, si quieres que se repita llámame.**

Camina hacia a mí, me besa en los labios y sale sin despedirse. Genial.

La suerte está de mi lado.

Sé que hoy es un día importante. Hoy almorzaremos con el comandante y nos presentara al nuevo integrante del equipo.

Un almuerzo con el comandante solo significa una cosa: Felicitaciones. Es su manera de decirnos que estamos haciendo las cosas bien.

En cuanto al nuevo…

No me emociona mucho el tener un nuevo por aquí. El último novato en el equipo fue Naruto, quien, lamentablemente estuvo a mi cargo. Solo espero que al imbécil de Shikamaru no se le ocurra mandar a este conmigo. Aunque pensándolo bien, un poco de carne fresca no le hace mal a nadie.

Cojo una toalla y salgo rumbo al baño. Para mi sorpresa Sasuke se encuentra en la sala viendo las noticias. Se encuentra bañado y cambiado. Maldito. Por ser el dueño de la casa tiene una de las dos únicas habitaciones con baño propio.

Se gira hacia mí y esboza una sonrisa sarcástica

**-¿No se quedó a desayunar tu amiga?**

Mierda.

:::::::::: SASUKE ::::::::::

Anoche sin duda se nos pasó la mano a los cuatro.

Salimos a festejar que habíamos resuelto nuestro último caso satisfactoriamente y se nos pasó la mano.

Shikamaru, que era el conductor designado se fue una vez que vio no habría más diversión para él que sentarse a vernos tomar. El muy idiota me dejo con Naruto, que después de tres tequilas dobles, estaba más que borracho.

Neji, después de sexto, se montó en un taxi con una sexy desconocida.

Y yo… bueno, yo perdí mi reloj. Lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo en que maldito momento me lo quite.

Y todavía me toco cargar con el amoroso y borracho Naruto, que en cuanto puso un pie en la casa, bautizo la terraza con jugos gástricos.

No podía culpar de todo al rubio estúpido. Después de ser el conductor designado por un mes, cualquiera enloquece a la primera.

Salgo de la cama y camino hacia la ducha. Mi ducha.

Una de las ventajas de ser el hijo del comandante es que en la casa de concentración te toca una de las dos únicas habitaciones con ducha propia.

Mientras me baño pienso en lo laborioso del día de hoy.

Shikamaru, (nuestro líder, por cierto) ya ha de haber recibido los archivos y expedientes del novato que se integra hoy al escuadrón de infiltración. Naruto limpio la habitación que le iba a tocar ayer, antes de irnos de juerga. Neji, quien se iba a hacer cargo de entrenarlo y capacitarlo, ya debería estar preparado mentalmente.

Debe de ser alguien importante como para que mi padre nos lo presente en su famoso almuerzo. Tal vez un niño rico traumado como Neji. O el hijo de algún político, como Naruto, o el de uno de los amigos de papá, como Shikamaru.

Lo que si se es que debe de ser realmente bueno. Pues aunque a primera vista no se da mucho por un cuarteto de muchachos mimados, somos lo mejor de lo mejor.

Cuando salgo de mi baño, me seco y cambio rápidamente. Escuche el leve murmullo femenino y no voy a perder la oportunidad de burlarme un rato del Genio Hyuga.

Salgo a la sala y enciendo la televisión en el canal de las noticias. Están pasando un reportaje sobre nuestro caso recién resuelto cuando en guapo Neji sale de su habitación con en boxers y una toalla al hombro.

**-¿No se quedó a desayunar tu amiga?**

Me mira fijo un momento y después entra al baño maldiciendo entre dientes. Sonrío por lo bajo y regreso mi mirada a la tele.

No puedo negar, muy en el fondo de mi ser, que esta es mi vida tal y como la soñé cuando era un adolescente. Ser una especia de Super Héroe, vivir con mis mejores amigos, que me paguen por hacer lo que me gusta. Si, este es mi ideal de vida perfecta.

Shikamaru sale bañado y cambiado. La segunda habitación con baño propio es la suya. Ventajas de ser el líder.

**-Buen día. Escuche que anoche las cosas se pusieron agitadas. ¿Algo que deba saber?**

**-Naruto vomito en la terraza.** –finjo pensármelo un momento antes de continuar. **–si solo eso**

**-Bien** –pone la cafetera y regresa a su habitación

Finjo como si nada, cuando Neji sale del baño envuelto en una toalla.

**-No le digas a Shikamaru** –me dice antes de entrar a su habitación dando un portazo

Como si fuera un acto reflejo Shikamaru sale de la suyo con un folder en la mano

-**¿Naruto?** -Me pregunta mientras camina hacia la cocina

**-Neji**

Me sirve café y me hace una seña con la mano para que me acerque.

Aunque Shikamaru es la persona más vaga que conozco, cuando se trata de trabajo es el más serio. No por nada lo eligieron como el líder, por encima de mí y de Neji.

Eso si, una vez que termina un caso, pasa el tiempo durmiendo o viendo las nubes en la terraza.

Vamos por la segunda taza de café cuando Neji sale, intachable como siempre

**-Bien.** –dice Nara, poniendo una humeante taza frente a él. **–Sasuke, despierta a Naruto. Neji, te toca cuidar al novato. ¿Ya está lista su habitación?**

**-Sí.** –respondo por inercia. **-¿Algo que quieras compartir sobre el nuevo, antes de que traiga al idiota?**

**-La. La nueva.** –contesta él hojeando el contenido del folder. **–El novato es una chica. Bueno. Novato es un decir, tiene mas experiencia que nosotros.**


	2. Chapter 2 La nueva Primera parte

**"LA NUEVA. PRIMERA PARTE"**

::::::::::NARUTO::::::::::

Despierto gracias al balde de agua helada que el teme me hecho en sima.

Después de secarme, me cambie rápido. El balde de agua contaba como baño.

En cuanto salgo a la sé que algo anda mal.

Neji y Sasuke le gritan a Shikamaru. No sé qué, porque ambos lo hacen muy rápido y al mismo tiempo. Pero repiten mucho "_mujeres"_ y "_equipo_"

Los ignoro y me voy directo al refrigerador y saco una botella de leche que me empino sin ningún problema. Sé que hoy estamos invitados al famoso almuerzo del papá del teme. Casi nunca salgo a comer a restaurantes caros así que me propongo desayunar poco, para atiborrarme de lujosa comida al rato. Me preparo un ramen instantáneo, tuesto dos rebanadas de pan y me las como con crema de cacahuate. Mientras, logro escuchar un poco sobre la discusión

-**¡¿Y porque yo?! ¿Al comandante se le ocurre contratar a una chica y yo la tengo que entrenar?**

**-¡¿Chica?!** –interrumpo con la boca llena de comida. La atención se disipa de Shikamaru y se viene hacia mi

**-¡Naruto! ¡Maldito Dobe! ¡¿Acaso te bañaste siquiera?!**

**-¡Wey! ¡TU MISMO ME BAÑASTE!**

**-Naruto** –dice Shikamaru masajeándose la cabeza –**Hazme el favor de bañarte y de lavarte los dientes. Hueles a vómito y cerveza rancia.**

Levanto un brazo para poder oler mi axila. Mierda, es cierto.

-**Ok, ok, me bañare. Pero antes díganme de que chica hablamos. ¿Es linda?**

Sasuke y Neji vuelven a gritar al mismo tiempo un sinfín de palabras que no logro entender al cien por ciento. Shikamaru los hace callar y después me mira, serio.

**-El nuevo integrante del equipo… es una chica.**

Trato de procesar lo que dijo. Por lo general estos tres tipos se burlan de mi cuando no entiendo las cosas a la primera, así que me tomo mi tiempo. Ellos esperan mi reacción.

**-¡Tendremos una enfermera particular! Eso es fantástico** –digo cuando lo comprendo.

Sin embargo, parece que me he equivocado, pues Sasuke y Neji vuelven a gritar esta vez, a mí.

**-¡SILENCIO!** –grita Shikamaru, ya con su voz de _"Soy el líder, no me jodas"_ activada. -**Cuando digo que el nuevo integrante es una chica, me refiero a que nuestro nuevo integrante, ese que va a vivir con nosotros, que se va a ir a misiones y resolverá casos con nosotros, que compartirá el mismo baño que Neji y Naruto, es una mujer. MUJER. No será nuestra enfermera, ni nuestra cocinera, o la que limpie la casa. Será una más de nosotros. Nuestra compañera. Y no es una novata, Sasuke. Tiene más experiencia que todos nosotros juntos. Ella está en esto desde los 10 años y solo tiene 24. Hagan sus cuentas. Y si, Neji, tú te harás cargo, no de su entrenamiento, pero sí de su acoplamiento. No son ordenes mías, sino del comandante. Ahora, no voy a hablar más del tema hasta que Naruto se bañe y lave los dientes.**

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo al baño en silencio. Me estoy enjabonando cuando Sasuke entra con una toalla en la mano. Y la bota en el lavamanos

**-Gracias**

**-No me agradezcas, solo no tengo ganas de ver tus miserias tan temprano, ah y Shikamaru me mando.**

En cuanto sale, me doy cuenta de que en verdad, tendremos una chica en el equipo. Ya no iba a poder andar desnudo por la casa.

No es que los chicos y yo seamos machistas, es solo que es muy raro ver a una chica en este tipo de escuadrones. Ni siquiera el escuadran de búsqueda y rastreo, que es teóricamente menos arriesgado que el nuestro, tiene chicas. En nuestro ambiente, las mujeres solo aparecen como enfermeras, doctoras de la morgue o mis favoritas: Admiradoras. Nunca, nunca, nunca, como parte del equipo.

Como sea, debe de ser una especie de marimacho o algo así. Además ¿Qué es eso de estar en la policía desde que tenía 10 años? Ni siquiera Sasuke, que toda su familia ha sido la encargada de la policía de la ciudad desde hace mas de un siglo comenzó tan joven, porque ¿Para qué quiere la policía un niño? O mejor dicho, una niña.

Y si ella tenía tanta experiencia como Shikamaru decía, ¿Qué diablos hacía en una pequeña ciudad como Konoha? Ella podría ir a cualquier parte del país, o incluso del extranjero.

Termine de bañarme, ansioso por tener respuestas a mis preguntas.

Me seque, y Salí con la toalla envuelta en mi cadera, rumbo a la cocina donde estaban mis compañeros en completo silencio. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que estos tres sujetos podían pasar tanto tiempo en silencio. Y que si tal vez Shino, (uno de los miembros del escuadrón de búsqueda y rastreo) pegaría más con ellos que yo.

**-Bien** –dice Shikamaru, serio. –**Como les decía hace un momento, Nuestra compañera es una chica. Tiene 24 años, la misma edad que nosotros. Comenzó a trabajar para la policía desde hace 14 años. Antes de que me pregunten, desconozco como una niña de 10 años podría trabajar en la policía. Esa es información que no tengo en sus archivos, pero que podremos preguntarle en cuanto la conozcamos. Ella viene de Suna, recomendada especialmente por el capitán de la policía de allá.**

**-¿Capitán?** –pregunto curioso. No había escuchado ese cargo aquí.

**-Si, en Suna el encargado es un capitán, no un comandante como mi papá. El rango lo da el alcalde.**

**-Exacto, y ese es la segunda persona que la recomienda, el alcalde de Suna, Gaara No Sabaku**

**-Debe de ser amiga de la familia. El alcalde y el capitán de Suna son hermanos.** –dice Sasuke con tono de sabelotodo.

**-Así parece.**

**-¿Por qué alguien tan altamente recomendado, sea hombre o mujer, vendría a Konoha, cuando podría estar incluso en la Interpol?** –pregunta Neji, interfiriendo por primera vez, y reflejando mi misma duda

**-Sus archivos no dicen nada sobre eso.**

**-Pero la investigaste ¿No?** –dice Neji, mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

Shikamaru sonríe, y saca su tablet.

**-Recibí sus archivos hace una semana, los leí, y después le mande un e-mail a Kiba, pidiéndole que la investigara**

Sonreí sabiendo lo que significaba. Kiba era el líder del ya antes mencionado escuadrón de búsqueda y rastreo, él y su equipo podrían localizar hasta la mujer invisible, y conseguir información donde aparentemente no la hay.

**-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Bueno, primero que nada me mando información basura. Cosas como sus hobbies y cosas así. Luego me mando algo que me llamo la atención: Ella está comprometida con Kankuro No Sabaku, capitán de la policía de Suna, y como Sasuke dijo, hermano del alcalde. Lo cual me hiso preguntarme… ¿Por qué una socialité, a punto de casarse con el segundo hombre más importante de Suna, viene a Konoha?**

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio.

-**¿Por qué lo haría?** –pregunta Sasuke

**-Por la misma razón por la que Neji está aquí, en vez de dirigir las empresas Hyuga: por venganza. Los padres de la chica murieron aquí, en Konoha, a manos de Orochimaru.**

Me quede de piedra… ¡¿OROCHIMARU?! ¡¿OROCHIMARU?!

Ese imbécil era el más buscado en todo el país, y era originario de aquí, de Konoha.

De golpe, la imagen que tenia de esta chica cambio.

::::::::::SHIKAMARU::::::::::

Noto como las expresiones cambian en los chicos. Es obvio que no se esperaban lo de Orochimaru.

**-¿Cómo se llama?** –me pregunta Sasuke, por su expresión, sé que es muy probable que crea conocerla

**-Tenten Knigth. Padre inglés, madre china. Sin embargo nació aquí en Japón.**

**-La conozco. Sus padres y los míos estudiaron juntos. Cuando íbamos de vacaciones a Suna, nos quedábamos en su casa. Ella y yo jugábamos juntos. Pero tiene años que no la veo.**

**-Oye Sasuke-teme, ¿esta buena?** –pregunta el idiota con su cara de pervertido.

**-Naruto, la última vez que la vi, ella tenía 13 años. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso nunca fue fea.**

Mierda, tengo que ponerles un alto antes de que conozcan a la chica.

**-Este o no este buena, la manera en la que la mires será la misma que como mira a Neji, Sasuke o a mi**

**-¡¿CON ASCO?!**

Me froto la cabeza y termino mi taza de café. Hay veces en que tratar con ellos es prácticamente imposible. Y ahora más que nunca tengo que cuidar que no hagan una estupidez.

Neji trajo a casa una chica anoche, los escuché. Y la única razón por la que no dije nada es porque Sasuke lo cubrió. Me había costado mucho que estos dos se llevaran bien, y ahora que lo conseguí no lo iba a echar a perder.

Aun así, eso solo comprueba que estos tipos ven a las mujeres como compañía y no como compañeras. Hasta Naruto, saco a relucir su inconsciente con su estúpida pregunta "_¿Esta buena?_". No digo que estén mal, es decir, después de todo yo tengo una manera muy similar de pensar.

Demonios, las mujeres son problemáticas.

Obligo a Naruto a ir a cambiarse, pues ya vamos retrasados y al comandante no le gusta que lleguemos después de él

Nos acomodamos en la Hummer negra y manejo hasta el restaurante

Gracias al cielo llegamos antes que el comandante, la última vez que llegamos después de él, nos izo pagar a nosotros.

Le sonrió a lo hooster que nos dirige a nuestro reservado. La misma mesa de siempre, en el segundo piso al lado de un gran ventanal con vista panorámica de la ciudad.

Nos acomodamos y esperamos a que llegue. Que no fue mucho tiempo. En menos de cinco minutos, el comandante entró, acompañado de la chica.

Aunque Kiba me había mandado unas fotos junto con toda la información que consiguió, debía decir que ella era más guapa en persona.

Y para contestar la pregunta de Naruto, si, estaba buena.

**-¡Buenos días, jóvenes!** –Nos saluda el comandante, a Neji, Naruto y a mí nos abraza levemente, y a Sasuke le besa la mejilla. Después se gira hacia la sonriente chica y nos la presenta: -**Ella es la Agente Tenten Knigth. La flamante nueva integrante del escuadrón. Tenten, ellos son Shikamaru Nara, líder y estratega del equipo, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, y recordaras a mi hijo Sasuke.**

Ella nos aprieta la mano a cada uno y sonríe mientras dice: "_un placer"_ con una voz dulce.

Se acomoda al lado del comandante, justo a un lado de Naruto, que sonríe como un bobo. Le hago una seña a Neji por debajo de la mesa, que le da un empujón y recupera la postura.

**-Bien, almorcemos.**

En el proceso de pedir, esperar y comer, el comandante nos felicita sobre nuestro último caso, mientras le cuenta a Tenten de que se trataba y la manera en la que pudimos resolverlo.

Ella, a su vez, solo sonreía, y agradecía los cumplidos que Naruto le dedicaba. Conversaba levemente con Sasuke, sobre cosas vanales cómo, la comida favorita de ella a los 10 años o la última vez que se vieron. Neji y yo apenas interferíamos.

La conversación era demasiado superficial hasta que el comandante se retiró a contestar su celular, aproveche la oportunidad para interrogar a la nueva.

**-Dinos Tenten, ¿cómo es que siendo tan joven tienes tanta experiencia?**

**-Mis padres eran agentes en Suna, y a veces yo los ayudaba e misiones de infiltración.**

**-¿No es eso algo peligroso para una niña?**

**-¿Tú crees? Pues, como este ha sido mi mundo desde que de nací, no me parece peligroso en absoluto.**

**-Te entiendo a la perfección. Las personas normales creen que Itachi y yo estamos locos.** –dice Sasuke con una sonrisa

**-Oh, es cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra Itachi? Tuve la oportunidad de verlo hace un par de meses, cuando fue a Suna a hacer una investigación.**

**-Pues parece que lo ves más que yo, tiene casi cinco meses que no lo veo en persona. Nuestras agendas casi nunca coinciden. Aunque hablamos seguido por teléfono.**

**-¿Y porque Konoha? Es decir, de todos los lugares a los que alguien con tu experiencia puede ir, ¿Por qué elegir Konoha?**

Ella me observa en silencio, sin dejar de sonreír

**-Sé que mandaste a alguien a investigarme, Nara. No te culpo, supongo que es muy raro por aquí. Me refiero a las mujeres.** - niega con la cabeza y continua. -**Si tu informante es bueno, ya deben de saber porque estoy aquí. Se los simplificare. Voy a matar a Orochimaru. El mató a mis padres, yo lo mato a él.**

* * *

><p>Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo. Si para pasado mañana recibe al menos 5 reviews subo la segunda parte. Es una forma de obligar a mi musa a trabajar.<br>Gracias por los que se toman la molestia de leer y aun mas de dejar review.

P.D. Elimine mi historia "MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TENTEN" ¿La razón? 1. Estaba basándome en otro fic que había leído antes, pero de otro anime 2. No quería poner a Tenten como una perra 3. Perdí el hilo de la historia.  
>Pido una disculpa a los que seguían la historia, prometo recompensarlos.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 La nueva Segunda parte

La Nueva. Segunda Parte.

::::::::::NEJI::::::::::

Shikamaru manejaba rápido. Demasiado para mi gusto. No quería llegar a la casa aun, no quería llegar a la casa nunca. En cuanto la nueva pusiera un pie en la casa, seria responsabilidad suya. Mierda, en días así, odiaba su trabajo.

"_Estas aquí por una razón, Neji_" me repetía constantemente.

Vi por el espejo retrovisor la jeep roja que nos seguía a corta distancia. Y al volante de la misma, la apenas visible imagen de la nueva.

Había algo que me llamaba la atención de la chica. Más allá de su aspecto físico, tenía algo, en su actitud, en su forma de expresarse. Se me hacía familiar de algún lugar. Pero no lograba darme cuenta de dónde. Como si la hubiera conocido antes.

Tal vez era porque ambos teníamos un objetivo similar: vengar la muerte de nuestros padres.

El simple hecho de recordar mi meta me ayuda a poder hacerme a la idea de cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora. Tenía que agradecer que ella no fuera una novata. A Naruto le tuvo que enseñar desde lo más simple: disparar un arma, hasta lo más difícil: maquillaje y disfraz. A ella solo tendría que enseñale a acoplarse al equipo. Lo cual lo veía casi tan complicado como enseñarle al rubio a ser sigiloso.

Shikamaru aparco afuera de la casa y espero a que la jeep estacionara atrás de nuestra Hummer para bajar.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada Shikamaru saco una llave de la bolsa de su pantalón y se la entregó a la nueva.

**-Esta es tu llave. Antes de que entres, tienen que entender que aquí viven cuatro hombres. Y bueno, puede que la decoración no te agrade mucho.** –dijo algo inseguro, como si no supiera exactamente que decir en estas situaciones.

**-No te preocupes** –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo es que podía sonreír tanto? ¿No le dolían las mejillas de tanto hacerlo? Naruto lo hacía seguido, pero las sonrisas de la nueva no se comparaban con las escandalosas sonrisas de Naruto. Las de ella eran… cálidas.

Aterricé mis pensamientos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

La nueva entro y le hecho una mirada a la casa. Después se giró hacia nosotros, que aun estábamos afuera y sonrió.

**-¡Esta bastante bien para mi gusto! Me imaginaba algo como ropa tirada por todos lados, y comida podrida en la mesa. No algo tan minimalista y chic.**

**-Yo quería adornalo así, pero estos chicos son aburridos** –dijo Naruto entrando con las maletas de la nueva

**-No te hubieras molestado Naruto**

Entre y me vote en el sillón y encendí la televisión. Tratando de aparentar que estaba lo más cómodo posible con la situación

**-Neji, ven aquí que tenemos que hablar sobre trabajo.** –mi dice Nara desde la cocina, donde ya están todos acomodados en la pequeña mesa de desayuno.

**-Hmp**

Me siento entre Naruto y Sasuke, quien mantiene una plática en susurros con la chica, quien de vez en vez le sonríe. Shikamaru saca una botella de vino y cinco copas.

Naruto empieza a hablar sobre ramen, un tema en el que al parecer la chica también es una experta. Inmediatamente Sasuke contrataca al empezar a relatar **una** historia de cuando la chica era una niña pequeña y se peinaba como un panda.

Entonces ambos, Naruto y Sasuke, empezaron una batalla verbal para ver quien ganaba la atención de la nueva.

Esto me empezaba a fastidiar.

Hoy en la mañana nadie estaba de acuerdo con la llegada de una chica al equipo. Y ahora se comportaban como perros peleando por un pedazo de carne.

**-Bien, antes de que brindemos, debemos hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones.** –Dijo Shikamaru mientras llenaba las copas. –**Tenten, tu habitación es solo tuya. Tú tendrás tu llave y nadie tiene ningún derecho a entrar a ella sin tu permiso. El baño, por otra parte, lo tendrás que compartir con Naruto y Neji**

**-No hay problema**

**-Bueno, y hablando de Neji… él se encargara de, pues, no entrenarte pero si de ayudarte a acoplar en el equipo. A partir de hoy trabajan juntos.**

**-De acuerdo**

**-Bien, pasando a otras cosas. Todos en el equipo tenemos una especialidad más allá del arte de la infiltración. Neji es experto en combate mano a mano, Sasuke y Naruto son los genios en manejo de armas de fuego, yo soy estratega ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?**

Ella amplio aún más su sonrisa. Como si a una niña de 8 años le hubieran preguntado su sabor de helado favorito

**-Soy experta en armas blancas. Desde cuchillos y kunais hasta arco y flecha y espadas.**

Todos nos giramos hacia ella.

Había esperado algo relacionado con maquillaje y disfraces, no de armas.

**-¡¿Hablas en serio?!** –pregunto Sasuke, desatando otra ronda de halagos.

No sé porque presiento que esto se pondrá interesante.

**-No se diga más** –Dice Shikamaru levantando su copa –**Bienvenida oficialmente al Departamento de Infiltración de Konoha.**

* * *

><p>¿Un poco mediocre? Consideren que apenas actualize antier :S<br>El martes subo el próximo, mas largo y ya con toques de romance, lo prometo.

¡Tengo una nueva historia!  
>Me gustaría que la apoyaran please :3<p>

Por lo demás: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y/O DEJAR REVIEW!

Hasta el martes


	4. Chapter 4 Primer día en la casa

PRIMER DÍA EN LA CASA.

::::::::::TENTEN::::::::::

Estaba completamente segura de que mi habitación en Suna era por lo menos dos veces más grande que el pequeño cuarto d que era mi habitación en la casa de concentración, pero trate de verlo por el lado amable. Ahora que no tenía tanto espacio, ya no podría comprar tantas cosas. Aunque claro, sin Temari ahí, ¿Cómo iría de compras? Seria como serle infiel a mi amiga.

Acomode pulcramente mi ropa en el pequeño ropero, y me alegre de que al menos el cuarto estuviera limpio. Aun así, tenia ese extraño aroma de guardado. ¿Se puede guardar un cuarto?

Mientras organizaba y guardaba algunos artículos de belleza en el pequeño buró, mi mente vagó hacia mis compañeros. Un peculiar y colorido grupo, sin duda.

Me había extrañado ver a Sasuke en él. Siempre lo vi como una copia rezagada de su hermano. Y me pregunte, ¿De verdad el menor de los Uchiha quería ser un agente, o solo era para tener contento a su papá?

Ese chico Nara, había escuchado antes hablar de él, algo así como uno de los chicos mas inteligentes del país. Su padre había sido un espía japonés muy famoso. Ahora estaba retirado claro. Pero era bien sabido por todos que el emperador lo llamaba cuando necesitaba algún consejo.

Sin embargo, esos otros dos chicos, Naruto Uzumaki, (que según descubrí después, su apellido real es Namikaze) y Neji Hyuga. Ellos no parecen ser la clase de chicos que encuentras en sitios como este… Naruto es hijo del gobernador, y por lo que pude investigar, se había peleado con su padre, por los que se quito su apellido y ahora usa el de su mama, sospecho que es la misma razón por la que esta aquí. En cuanto a Neji… pertenece a una de las familias mas reconocidas y antiguas del pueblo, pero hasta ahí. Tendría que investigar más.

Estaba sacando mi tablet cuando tocaron a la puerta, antes de abrirla, sin esperar respuesta. Hablando del rey de Roma…

**-Disculpa la molestia, solo quería que habláramos sobre los horarios en los que entrenaremos juntos** –dice Neji con actitud pesada, desde la puerta.

-**Claro, yo… no se muy bien cual sea el horario en el que entrenas tu, creo que podría acoplarme bien a ti.**

-**Si, no hay problema.** –se gira y azota mi puerta.

Había algo raro con él. ¿Qué habré hecho para que este chico se comporte asi conmigo?

Trate de ignorarlo y continúe de acomodar mis cosas. Para cuando termine ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, y me empezaba a dar hambre.

Pensé en si se suponía que comíamos todos juntos o si yo tendría que buscar mi comida aparte, y por si las dudas salí con mi cartera en el pantalón. Para mi sorpresa Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina con un mandil azul y moviendo el interior de una cacerola con una cuchara de madera.

Al parecer escucho el sonido de mi puerta, porque se giro hacia a mi y me sonrió

-**¿Tienes hambre? Acostumbramos a comer mas tarde, es por eso que no te había mandado a avisar.**

**-No te preocupes. Huele muy bien. ¿Qué es?**

**-Nada impactante. Solo carne con chile. Y Arroz. Estará servido en unos 15 minutos pero si tienes hambre te puedo servir de una vez.** –dijo, regresando a su cacerola

**-Gracias, puedo esperar.**

Se giro solo para sonreírme y continúo cocinando.

Había una actitud muy diferente a este Sasuke, que al pequeño malhumorado y gruñón niño que yo conocía. Y aunque este era más agradable, no podía evitar pensar que había influenciado para su cambio de actitud.

**-Escuche que te vas a casar** –dijo de pronto, sacando me mis pensamientos.

**-Si, el próximo año, en enero.**

**-Eso es genial, debes querer mucho a una persona como para atarte a ella o él por el resto de tu vida.**

**-¡Wow! ¿Acabo de detectar una pisca de fobia al matrimonio?** –dije riendo

-**Yo no naci para eso.** –dijo él, en tono neutro.

**-Bueno, lo mismo decía yo, pero todo cambio con Kankuro. No quiero decir que fue en el momento en el que lo conocí, pero si con el pasar de los años.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?**

**-Dos años. Pero nos conocemos desde hace seis. Estudiábamos criminología en la misma universidad. Solo que el tres años por encima de mi. Para cuando me gradué él ya era un agente especial, y me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo en la comisaria. Después su hermano se hiso alcalde, y lo nombro Capitán. Y así pasó a ser mi jefe.**

**-Esperaba mas una historia mas romántica, ya sabes, el típico, "_él me vio y yo lo vi, y en ese momento caí hasta su corazón_"** -Solté una carcajada, que Sasuke me calló metiendo la cuchara con guisado a la boca. Estaba delicioso. -**¿Esta bueno?**

**-¡Si! ¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar tan bien?**

**-Uno de mis muchos talentos.** –Me dice guiñándome el ojo de forma seductora. No puedo evitar reírme

**-¿Te enseño tu mamá, cierto?** –Él se giró hacia su guiso y soltó un soplido

**-Si, me enseño mi mamá**.

El tiempo que pase con Sasuke fue agradable. Hablamos de sus conquistas que incluían a la hija de uno de los detectives privados de la comisaria, una chica llamada Ino. Y a la enfermera de la morgue, Sakura. Ambas, según contaba, eran tan estúpidas como hermosas.

Por mi parte, le conté sobre Temari y sus hermanos. Cuidando de que no se me fuera a salir información importante. No es que no confiara en Sasuke, es que simplemente, no podía arriesgarme en este momento.

Cuando la comida-cena, estuvo lista, el resto del equipo salió de sus habitaciones sin necesidad de ser llamados.

Cenamos y después ayude a Sasuke a limpiar, me agradaba su compañía, sin contar que necesitaba saber más sobre el resto del equipo. Algo en lo que él me ayudo mucho.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza. No tenia ni idea de que escribir, espero que les guste. Prometo continuarlo pronto.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Una nueva amistad?

NEJI

Había pasado un mes desde que la nueva llego.

Las cosas eran bastante simples. Yo hacía como que entrenábamos y ella me seguía la corriente. No hablábamos más que de lo estrictamente necesario y nunca traba de involucrarme mucho en su vida. Cosa que los demás no hicieron.

El resto del equipo parecía llevarse de perlas con Tenten.

Shikamaru jugaba ajedrez con ella. Naruto la invitaba a ver películas de acción. Y Sasuke, bueno, estaba casi seguro que entre él y la nueva había más que una amistad.

Es decir… Se la pasaban contándose cosas al oído, él se la pasaba en la habitación de ella casi todo el día y gran parte de la noche. Y sobre todo: Sasuke había permitido que Tenten usara de vez en vez su cuarto de baño.

No es como que a mí me importara, claro.

Aun así, me parecía una canallada de parte de ella. ¡Se supone que tenía novio! Aunque claro, después de todo no era ni la primera ni la última que caía ante los encantos del gran Uchiha. Es más, estaba casi seguro de que el comandante lo hiso al propósito. Traer una guapa chica, con una trágica historia como excusa, a la casa de concentración, para hacer que su gigolo hijo menor sentara cabeza. Pero repito… no es como que a mí me importara.

Porque, ¿Cómo me iba a importar que ella sonriera más cuando estaba con él? ¿O, que las menciones de su novio cada día disminuyeran más, para darle más espacio a las conversaciones con Sasuke? ¿O, peor aún, que desde que llego la nueva, Sasuke ya no haya ido a ver a sus "_casuales_" Ino y Sakura? Sí, eso a mí no me importaba.

Su sonora risa me hiso aterrizar de mis pensamientos.

Se encontraba en la sala, viendo una película romántica americana con Naruto. Dándome la espalda a mí, que me encontraba merendando solo en la cocina-comedor.

Gracias al cielo ya no era una película de "Rápido y Furioso" habían estado viendo la saga completa durante los últimos tres días. Yo no mentía cuando decía que mis sueños eran de Paul Walker y The Rock.

-_**¡Por favor! Que no esté embarazada… Por favor, que la prueba salga negativo.** _–decía la tipa de la televisión, con ojos llorosos.

Me consto un segundo darme cuenta de que eso no tenía nada de divertido. No entendía porque entonces la nueva reía cada vez que la actriz suplicaba.

Me gire hacia el refrigerador, y saque la caja de leche, tratando de ignorarlos.

**-¡Que estúpido!** –dijo, estallando otra vez en risas y haciendo imposible mi objetivo.

¿Qué diantres tenía su risa que me llamaba tanto la atención?

**-¿De que hablas, Ten-chan?** -dijo Naruto, sin comprender… al igual que yo

**-Pues… ¡¿Cómo puede pedir no estar embarazada?! Es decir… si ella está embarazada, sus suplicas no van a hacer que el resultado cambie a negativo, ¿O, si?**

Eso tenía lógica

**-Además, es estúpido que lo desee ahora, ¿No crees? Lo hubiera deseado cuando se estaba acostando con el guapísimo Jeff ¡Sin condón!.**

Esta vez, fue Naruto el que estallo en carcajadas

**-¿Cómo va a pedir no estar embarazada mientras tiene sexo?** –dijo entre risas

**-Oh, ya sabes algo así –**ella se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hacer sonidos de gemidos, mientras hacía repetidos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo -**¡Oh, por favor! Oh, siiiii… ¡Que no quede embarazada! ¡Ooooh! ¡SIIIII!**

Naruto reía cada vez más fuerte… Y yo reprimía mi propia risa.

**-¡Hey Naruto!** –Dijo ella, dejando de fingir que tenía un orgasmo **–Te apuesto 10 grandes a que si está embarazada**

**-¡Hecho!** –Le respondió él, estrechando su mano.

La chica en la pantalla miro lo que yo supuse era una prueba de embarazo, (nunca en mi vida había visto una), y empezó a llorar lastimosamente…

_**-Positivo.**_

La sala se llenó otra vez con su voz. Esta vez, gritos de victoria.

**-¡ME DEBES 10 MIL EUROS!**

**-¡¿Eh?! ¡Si estamos en Japón no en Europa! ¡Nunca especificaste!**

**-¡Nunca preguntaste!**

Y otra vez el maldito ruido. Ahora toda la casa era un estruendo producido de la voz de la nueva, con la fastidiosa voz de Naruto.

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?** –Dijo Sasuke desde la puerta de su habitación. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que él había salido.

Pude ver en sus ojos un deje de celos ante la escena de idiota y la nueva forcejeando en el sillón principal.

-**¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡Tenten me acaba de estafar!**

**-¡Oh Naruto! No seas mal perdedor.** –dijo mientras le jalaba los rubios cabellos. Al mismo tiempo se giró hacia Sasuke y le dedico una sonrisa, de esas, que solo eran para él –**Hicimos una apuesta, y perdió. Ahora dice que lo estafe.**

**-¡Estoy casi seguro de que ya la habías visto! ¡De veras!** –dijo Naruto, zafándose del agarre de la nueva y empezando a hacerle cosquillas, cosa que a Sasuke no le agrado, pues hiso una mueca.

**-¡Si, claro!** –Respondió ella entre risas -**¡Como si yo fuera a ver algo llamado "Amor Incondicional"! ¡Ya, basta Naruto!**

Sasuke de pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y sonrió socarronamente, mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

**-¿Cenando solo, Hyuga?** –dijo por lo bajo.

En la sala Naruto le seguía haciendo cosquillas a la chica, mientras que esta se retorcía, reía y gritaba al rubio que parara.

-**Pregunte si alguien quería, pero nadie pareció escucharme. Últimamente este sito en muy ruidoso.** –Conteste serio, pero al mismo tiempo fastidiado.

Un rotundo sonido llenó la casa. Nos giramos hacia nuestros, hasta ese momento, ruidosos compañeros, solo para ver a Tenten caminar hacia nosotros, sudada y respirando entrecortadamente.

**-Le dije que parara, y no me quiso escuchar.**

Tanto Sasuke como yo nos pusimos de pie, para ver a un Naruto tirado en el suelo, sobándose la entrepierna.

Nuevamente reprimí mi risa. Aunque Sasuke no.

…

..

.

SASUKE

A pesar de lo que los chicos creían, mi relación con Tenten era exclusivamente amistosa.

No es como que ella no me pareciera atractiva. Por el contrario, ella me gustaba y mucho. Pero era más que obvio que ella estaba enamorada de su prometido. Aun así, me divertía pasar el rato con ella. Tal vez porque era todo lo contrario a la clase de chicas con las que, hasta ese momento, me había topado. Digamos que yo veía lo que Sabaku No Kankuro veía en ella. Más allá de lo hermosa que era.

Yo sabía que mi nuestra rara amistad, llena de bromas sarcásticas y comentarios en doble sentido sexual, no pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos de mi equipo, y hasta cierto punto eso me gustaba. Me gustaba la confusión que eso causaba en ellos.

Por mi parte estaba bien. Nunca antes había tenido una mejor amiga, y ahora que la tenía no iba a desaprovechar. Es por eso que a veces me molestaba que Naruto tratara de apartarla de mí.

**-¿Vas a merendar, Sasuke?** –me preguntó ella sentándose al a tres silla de distancia de Neji.

A pesar de que ellos dos era prácticamente un equipo, me había venido dando cuenta de que al parecer a Neji le desagradaba Tenten, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué.

Tal vez era porque ambos tenían el mismo objetivo, (matar a Orochimaru), y Neji la veía como competencia. O porque desde que llego las cosas habían cambiado un poco.

Pero me negaba a creer que era por que Tenten era una chica. Ni siquiera un anticuado cono Neji Hyuga sería capaz de menospreciar a alguien solo por su género. ¿O, si?

Lo cierto es que a Tenten no parecía molestarle la actitud de Neji. Me parecía que habiendo vivido en un ambiente de hombres durante tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a que a algunos de ellos, ella no les simpatizara.

**-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre… pero si tu meriendas, yo también.** –le respondí a mi amiga con una sonrisa.

Ella procedió a preparar algo de pasta, que era lo único que sabía preparar… bueno, pasta y ramen instantáneo… ah, y cereal con leche también.

Le costó media hora a Naruto poder recuperarse de su pelea con Tenten, pero cuando lo hiso, llego a la cocina esperando ser alimentado. Incluso Shikamaru. Para cuando Tenten termino, él ya había acabado con sus "deberes de líder", en otras palabras, holgazanear viendo las nubes en el balcón. Así que nos sentamos todos a la mesa. A excepción de Neji, que se retiró a su habitación en cuanto nosotros nos sentamos a merendar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto terminamos con los alimentos, Shikamaru lo hiso salir de nuevo.

**-He recibido del comandante nuestra nueva misión.** –dijo, una vez que la mesa quedó limpia de rastros de comida **–Al parecer, el equipo de búsqueda y rastreo necesita refuerzos para una misión, que en un principio era de localización, y ahora es de rescate.**

Eso solía pasar muy a menudo. El equipo de búsqueda y rastreo, liderado por Kiba Inuzauka casi siempre nos pedía ayuda a la hora del rescate en sus misiones de localización.

Uno pensaría que es porque nosotros a fin de cuentas somos el equipo de infiltración, pero la verdad es que el equipo de Kiba eran unas verdaderas papas enterradas en cuento a lucha y armamento de fuego.

**-Partiremos mañana. Saldremos de aquí a las 5:00pm para poder estar en Kioto a eso de las 7:00pm. Ahí, un equipo de transporte nos llevara a donde nuestros camaradas nos esperan.** –Dijo, poniéndose de pie –**Preparen sus cosas. Tenten, esta es tu primera misión con nosotros, así que Neji te ayudara a preparar tu equipaje… ¿Alguna duda?**

**-¿Para cuánto tiempo? El equipaje, quiero decir.** –pregunto Naruto, haciendo una de sus muy pocas y raras preguntas inteligentes.

**-Una semana.** –Respondió Shikamaru, con una sonrisa **-¿Alguna otra pregunta?**

**-¿Quién es la victima?** –Cuestiono, ahora, Neji.

**-Oh, estoy seguro de que tú y Tenten reconocerán su nombre… Anko Mitarashi**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TENTEN

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, preparando mi equipaje para la que seria, mi primera misión. Aun así el ambiente estaba algo tenso.

Yo sabía perfectamente bien que no le caía para nada bien a Hyuga. Sin embargo, también sabía que la tensión del momento poco tenía que ver con su sentir hacia mi persona, y mucho por a quien íbamos a ir a rescatar.

Yo tenía mucha curiosidad en saber que había pasado con este chico para que también quisiera vengarse de Orochimaru. Pero él simplemente no quería abrirse ante mí.

Necesitaba pensar, hacer algo para que dejara de tratarme como me trataba. Pero hasta el momento nada de lo que hacía había funcionado.

Sin embargo, no me rendiría tan fácil.

**-Hyuga-san…** -dije, mientras apilaba unos cuantos shurikens en mi cama. A muchos les parecían armamento anticuado, pero a mí me habían salvado la vida en varias ocasiones.

**-¿Hmp?**

**-¿Conoces a Anko?** –pregunte, tratando de medir terreno…

Él continúo acomodando las vendas y alcohol en el pequeño botiquín que debía llevar. Por un momento pese que no me iba a responder, sin embargo después de mil años, (exagero, solo fueron un par de minutos) me contestó:

**-No realmente** –Silencio total -**¿Por qué preguntas?**

**-Bueno, por la manera en la que reaccionaste cuando Shikamaru dijo que era ella a quien íbamos a rescatar, bueno, pensé que ella te había llegado a ofender alguna vez.**

**-¿Mas allá del hecho de que es una cómplice del hombre que mató a mis padres?**

**-Era** –dije, quitándole importancia al hecho de que era la primera vez que me contaba lo de su "problema" con Orochimaru. Aunque claro, yo ya había escuchado su historia de la boca de Sasuke.

Orochimaru había matado a los padres de Neji, debido a que estos se negaron a seguirlo en su camino delictuoso.

-**¿Era?... Para mí siempre será una traidora…**

**-Bueno… el lobo siempre será el malo, si solo escuchamos la versión de la caperucita ¿No lo crees?**

**-¿Y supongo, que ya has escuchado la versión de la caperucita?** –dijo, mirándome con esos ojos tan intimidantes, como atrayentes.

**-De hecho, sí.**

¡Genial!. Ahora había capturado su atención al completo. Dejo de mirarme con desprecio, para hacerlo con curiosidad. No sé por qué presentía, que toda esta imagen de chico malo e intimidante era solo una coraza…

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**-Hace un par de años, fui capturada por los hombres de Orochimaru… Yo era la rehén en una disputa que él tuvo con mi prometido y su familia. En un principio fue algo no planeado, pero una vez que estuve adentro, aproveche para investigar un poco. En mi búsqueda de información me topé con muchas personas… hombres devotos a ese infeliz, y otros tantos que solo fueron víctimas.** –dije, sin apartar mi mirada de él. **–Había niños, a los que él había comprado, principalmente en China y Tailandia, exclusivamente para experimentos. Y otros tantos a los que él había obligado a que lo siguieran, bajo amenazas.**

**-¿Y entre cuál de ellos se encontraba Anko?** –Dijo, interrumpiéndome.

-Entre esos últimos. Él la amenazó con matar a su familia

-**Tenten, la familia Matrashi está toda muerta. Anko es la única sobreviviente** –contraataco, sin embargo, ignore su tono socarrón, porque era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre… y me gusto.

-**¿Me dejas terminar de contar? Prometo que después contestare a todas tus dudas, por más groseras que sean** –me miro con desdén, pero después asintió con la cabeza. Por lo cual, continué –**Orochimaru amenazo a Anko con su familia, cuando esta tenía 16 años. Anko era una de las mejores alumnas de Orochimaru, y él tenía una obsesión con ella. Una día, Anko se cansó y trato de huir de él, pero Orochimaru la intercepto antes de que llegara muy lejos… y mató a toda su familia. Anko pensó que ahora que su familia estaba muerta, ya no había nada por lo que vivir. Y trato de escapar nuevamente, sin embargo, no pudo, porque ahora ella tenía la marca.**

**-¿La marca?** –dijo. Cada vez lo veía más interesado en lo que yo decía.

**-¿Has escuchado sobre ella, no? Es un chip que Orochimaru pone en sus sirvientes más leales, y que les impide revelarse en su contra, puesto que los mata al instante. El chip les da fuerza, como si ellos se inyectaran esteroides o algo así, pero al mismo tiempo los va matando poco a poco. Es por eso que él cambia de súbditos constantemente.**

**-¿Quieres que crea eso? Me parece que ves demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción.**

**-¡Es real, Hyuga-san! Yo lo vi. Nadie me creyó tampoco en Suna cuando lo conté. ¡Hasta me sometieron al detector de mentiras! Pero todo lo que digo es la pura verdad. Ya lo veras tú mismo mañana cuando vallamos a su guarida.**

Él todavía no parecía convencido, sin embargo no me replico.

Continuamos empacando mis cosas. De vez en vez, me decía cosas como, donde y como acomodar cada cosa, y que tipo de ropa tenía que llevar. Me explico, que siempre que íbamos de misión, no se llevaba ropa interior, por el contrario, se usaba traje de baño, en caso de que se requiriera. Algunos alimentos enlatados y barras energéticas. Maquillaje y disfraces más comunes.

Cuando terminamos de empacar ya eran más de las 11, y dado a que al día siguiente madrugaríamos, él tenía que retirarse a descansar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, no quería que se fuera.

**-Hyuga-san…**

**-¿Podrías, solo llamarme Neji? Creo que soy al único al que aún le dices por su apellido** –me contestó irritado.

**-Lo siento. Hey, Neji…**

**-De verdad eres tan molesta como Naruto, ¿Verdad?** –me dijo con actitud frustrada, aunque era bastante claro que el hecho de que soltara más de dos palabras en una misma oración era un gran avance. -**¿Qué pregunta le acaba de surgir a esa molesta cabeza tuya?**

Trate de medir con cuidado, la magnitud de mis siguientes palabras. Y mientras me preguntaba cómo decirlas, lo observe doblar con premura mis camisetas y pantalones, para después meterlos a mi maleta, justo encima de la comida y botiquín.

**-¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?**

…

Él me veía como si yo fuera la loca de los gatos de "_The Simpsons_". Y luche conmigo misma, para no cohibirme ni sonrojarme ante su penetrante mirada.

Si había algo que en definitiva me llamaba la atención de Neji Hyuga, eran sus peculiares ojos.

Sasuke me había dicho que eran el símbolo de que era un Hyuga legítimo. Que no había ni un solo miembro de tan reconocida familia, que no tuviera los ojos de ese gris aperlado.

Para el resto del mundo, eran símbolo de poder y riqueza, cosas que distinguían a los Hyuga. Para mí, eran los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez había visto.

Me pregunte… ¿Si Neji fuera chica… sería tan guapa como lo es de chico?

**-No, no me caes mal, es solo que… -**suspiro pesadamente, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera algo demasiado difícil –**No estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres… al menos no en el ámbito laboral. Tu llegada al equipo fue… un poco repentina.**

**-Ah, así que solo era eso. La verdad creí que había hecho o dicho algo que te había puesto molesto.**

**-No, no has actuado de forma equivoca. Yo por el contrario…** -se movió incomodo –**Te pido perdón por mi forma tan infantil de ser.**

**-No pasa nada. ¿Sabes? De verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga… Es decir, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru son geniales, pero tu y yo tenemos más cosas en común ¿no crees?**

Se bufo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se relajó un poco.

**-Me parece que lo único que tenemos en común es nuestro odio por Orochimaru. Tenemos un objetivo mutuo**

**-Bueno, para mi cuenta más que mil similitudes. Ya sabes… los enemigos de mi enemigo, son mis amigos.** –Insistí -**¿Neh? Soy muy buena amiga.**

Él pareció pensárselo mucho, pero después de algunos momentos me miro y sonrió

**-Bueno, sí. Seamos amigos. Pero te advierto que yo no juego ajedrez, ni me gusta ver televisión, y tampoco soy tan divertido como Sasuke**

Le sonreí y me incline hacia él, aplastando mi ropa y armamento, hasta que nuestros rostros casi se tocaran.

**-No te preocupes por eso… ya habrá otro tipo de cosas que podamos hacer.**

* * *

><p>Iba a subir este cap desde ayer en la noche, pero se me fue el internet :P<br>Como sea, espero que la historia les siga gustando tanto, como a mi escribirla.  
>Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, en los reviews please...<br>Gracias por leer :D  
>Vi<p> 


End file.
